User talk:Cyberlink420
Oh wow! Excellent job with the Smash Bros. frequencies! Cheers, didn't know Slippy was in the codec scenes yet, haha! --Fantomas 13:36, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Nikka Futterman Hello. You said Yesterday in your edit of Little John's page that you "knew for a fact" that it was actually Nikka Futterman who voiced Little John, and later stated that you could "prove it". Is it possible for you to provide this proof, as your edits of these pages seem to be causing some controversy! Looking at the talk page for Little John, you stated back in June that you thought it was wrong because he "CLEARLY sounds like Nika Futterman" which, in all honesty, is not enough to go on. Currently, it seems to be a massive conclusion you have jumped to quite hastily. It would be much appreciated if you could provide this proof so the admins can look over it and judge whether it is a trustworthy and reliable source. Thanks. --Fantomas 20:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Just listen to this clip of Futterman (she's the one playing the kid) and tell me it doesn't sound like Little John. By comparison, Hale's "little boy voice" (the only instance of which I can think of offhand was in an older episode of Ben 10) is distinctly different. -- Me 13:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it only sounds like Little John a little bit. But this is nowhere near enough to go on at this point. --Fantomas 20:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Still, there is a precedent for this kind of thing; remember how Hale was also miscredited on the official website as Rosemary? Based on that as well as Futterman's other voice work, I just feel that feel that this is another one of those instances. I'd love to just link to Futterman's official site and point it out on her resume, but that hasn't even been updated to include her role as Raging Raven yet. I'm not trying to support vandalism or anything, and I won't hold it against you if you guys want to suspend or ban me for disruptive behavior or something, but I feel very sure of this, and I'm going to hold firm in my belief that it's true until official word surfaces. -- Me 02:19, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we're not going to ban you! It's not like you're calling us idiots for not agreeing with you. But unfortunately we're going to need more evidence for this. Do you know if there is somewhere we could e-mail (like Futterman's official site) or something to get confirmation? That might be the best way to go about this from here. --Fantomas 13:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::The e-mail listed on her site is nika@nikafutterman.com -- Me 00:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'm going to contact them and see what they say. --Fantomas 16:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I got a reply from her. She says she doesn't remember! She says that it is very likely that it is her, as Jennifer Hale usually plays girls where as she usually plays boys and neither her or her agent keep specifics on her roles. But she also says that if we could provide a voice sample she would be able to tell us instantly. --Fantomas 22:26, 16 September 2008 (UTC) : Here's one. Right around the 4:20 mark. -- Me 23:11, 16 September 2008 (UTC)